


Fair Enough

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Naruto works [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Namikaze Minato, ANBU Senju Tobirama, Domesticity, Humor, It's a meme fellas, Minato and Tobirama work as ANBU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: One morning Senju Tobirama doesn't appreciate his pudding being stolen from the fridge in the shared apartment with his lover.Uzumaki Naruto doesn't exactly appreciate the relationship between his father and the former nidaime but he supports his fathers decisions.





	Fair Enough

If there was one thing Tobirama liked about the future, other than Namikaze Minato who is a much needed grounding, angel in human form- and he is the absolutely beautiful daredevil when it comes to competitions and battles-, it was the magnificent delight called pudding. 

Of course, he wasn’t overly passionate about it. But when it comes to things that could be eaten, it was his favorite thing, besides fresh fish that is.

So, of course, when he had opened the fridge that morning in the apartment he shared with Minato - his _lover_ amazing as it was, Tobirama still reeled from the fact that they were fully alive somehow- he was utterly dismayed to be unable to find his reward that he was saving for his break. It was rare to get a day where both he and Minato can spend time together when they worked for ANBU after all.

All lethargy of sleep gone as he closed the fridge he started to make his way towards the living room where he picked up the familiar chakra of a certain infuriating youngster.

“Naruto.” He spoke, and the cheeky brat only let out an acknowledging hum from around the spoon in his mouth, an empty plate of the pudding on the table.

“Did you eat my pudding?” he asked, even if it was obvious who the culprit to his morning despair was.

Instead of answering, Naruto flipped through the book in his hand, pulled out the spoon from his mouth. 

Then he spoke. 

“I don’t know, did you eat my fathers ass?” 

A long suffering sigh could be heard from the balcony, and Tobirama can just imagine Minato rubbing a hand over his face at his sons antics.

It was a playful tension that had formed between him and Naruto when he had decided to confront the former Yondaime on the topic of his feelings… that were thankfully returned. 

Of course, he had given the man some time before he had confronted the man. After all, the death of Uzumaki Kushina was not something Minato actually had the time to dwell on, as the Shinigami’s Stomach was a special kind of hell that tended to make even the strongest of warriors tremble at the thought of. 

There was also the Fourth Shinobi War going on. 

Tobirama wasn’t cruel enough to not give the other time to catch up with his son, his former student and those he knew from before. 

Of course, it didn’t matter how nice he was, that didn’t stop several powerful shinobi and ANBU from giving him the shovel talk. Genma still threateningly pointed his senbon at him sometimes. And he didn’t doubt that enough people had taken a liking to Minato that Tobirama would be in danger of dying should the relationship go south.

“Fair enough.” He said to Naruto’s question before making his way towards the area his lover was in, ignoring the choked noise Naruto let out along with Minato.

Like father like son eh?


End file.
